Lime Christmas
by Jacky
Summary: Harry bekommt ein sehr eigenes Weihnachtsgeschenk ... *hg*


Kogoro Muri: Ich, der _große_ Meisterdetektiv, Kogoro Muri werde diesen Fall klären! Wuahahahaha! *größenwahnsinnig lacht*  
  
Polizist: Mori-sama?  
  
Mori: Ja?  
  
Polizist: Sie können jetzt anfangen.  
  
Mori: Alle Fluchmöglichkeiten abgeschnitten?  
  
Polizist: Ja!  
  
Mori: Gut, dann wollen wir mal... *geht in den Raum, kommt gleich darauf wieder heraus* Sie ist weg!  
  
Polizist: Oh nein, die Handlung ist verschwunden! Verdammt, fangt sie wieder ein, sucht sie, findet sie und sagt der Autorin bescheid!!!  
  
... *sweetdrop*  
  
Tja, wie gesagt, es gibt keine Handlung! Obwohl ich eigentlich mal einen Plot hatte *grübel* Na ja ist vermutlich verschwunden, als die Fic sich selbstständig gemacht hat...  
  
Author: Jacky Contact: schwarzerphoenix@gmx.net Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen nicht bei mir, sondern bei Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Warnings: [Yaoi][Lime][PWP][silly][OOC] denke mal, das reicht. *g* Rating: PG-13 (wer 'Lemon Christmas' (NC-17) will, muss bescheid sagen ^-^;;) Summary: Harry bekommt ein sehr 'eigenes' Weihnachtsgeschenk von einem Unbekannten und macht seine ersten Erfahrungen als Uke... *hg* Parings: Harry x Dildo *lol* Harry x ? - noch geheim! Pscht!!! Notes: Können Zeitsprünge drin sein .. überlest das, ja? *g* Ach ja.... alles mehr als OOC nehme ich mal an. Die Gryffies werden von mir als kiffende, sich besaufende Truppe dargestellt, die Slytherins sind Unschuldslämmer im Vergleich zu ihnen! Kyayayaya... _das_ straft Gott! Kyayayaya.... Öhm... ja. Viel Spaß beim lesen also... ^-^;;  
  
Ah so... Merry X-Mas an alle! ^-^;;  
  
Lime Christmas!  
  
Verschlafen öffnete Harry die Augen, nur um sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder fest zu schließen, da er mit widerlich hellen Licht vom neuen Tag begrüßt wurde. In Gedanken verfluchte er Ron bereits. Klar, Ron ist sein bester Freund, wird er auch immer sein, es sei denn, er... nein, darüber wollte Harry nicht weiter nachdenken, nicht jetzt; aber manchmal hätte er ihn zum Mond schießen können, vor allem an Tagen wie heute. Genaugenommen kamen diese Tage nur einmal im Jahr. Denn heut war der 25. Dezember, Weihnachten. Und Ron war wieder einmal seinem Wahn verfallen. Wie üblich begann der Countdown in Harrys Gedanken bereits abzulaufen, dann würde Ron bemerken, dass er wach war und ihn mit einem nervtötenden Schrei wecken. 10.... 9.... 8... 7.... 6.... 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1.... _0_! "Haaaaaaarry!!! Wach auf, Gescheeeeenkeeee!" Kam es auch schon von ihm und Harry zog sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf und presste es an die Ohren - musste das jedes Jahr sein?! Dieser Junge bringt ihn noch mal nach St. Brutus.... Das jährliche Wecken zu Weihnachten war ein Grund, warum Harry ihn manchmal umbringen könnte; der andere traf schon vor ein paar Minuten ein - als Ron seine Geschenke gefunden - von wegen gefunden... sie lagen sauber gestapelt vor seinem Bett - und sie mit einem Freudenschrei geöffnet hatte - wie jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten eben. Und von diesem nervtötendem Rascheln war Harry aus einem sehr angenehmen Traum aufgewacht. Natürlich handelte der Traum von meinen Eltern, wie er mit ihnen zusammen Weihnachten feierte ... und nicht etwa von nackten Mädchen auf Besen ... [wer immer das gedacht hat: SCHÄMT EUCH ^-^] Aber zurück zum Morgen des 25. Dezembers, welcher gerade jetzt für Harry eine Qual darstellte. Grummelnd drehte er sich auf den Bauch und vergrub seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen. Doch er sollte nicht lange in Ruhe liegen bleiben können: Ron wollte, dass Harry jetzt Geschenke auspackte und er würde alles tun, um seinen Willen zu bekommen, das wusste der Gryffindor... also ergab Harry sich Rons Wimmern und setzte sich widerwillig auf. Sein Rothaariger Freund strahlte augenblicklich übers ganze Gesicht, was Harry mit einem genervten Stöhnen abtat. Noch immer müde tastete er nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. Toll, jetzt durfte er Rons überdimensionales Grinsen sogar scharf sehn. Für die nächsten Augenblicke herrschte Stille, welche nur vom Schnarchen Nevilles unterbrochen wurde. Man hat dieser Junge einen Schlaf, dachte Harry fast neidisch und dankte wieder mal den Dursleys, die ihn seinen festen Schlaf geraubt hatten. Scheiß Wandschrank, Scheiß Dudley, Scheiß Stereoanlage, Scheiß... wie dem auch sei. Nachdem Ron einige Minuten still abgewartet hatte konnte er es nun nicht mehr zurück halten: "Nun pack aus, pack aus!" rief er aufgeregt. Er musste hier raus... Harry wog die Möglichkeiten ab, Rons Wahn wenigstens für einige Minuten zu entkommen. Toilette viel weg, vermutlich würde Ron ihm sogar dorthin folgen und ihn zutexten endlich seine Geschenke auszupacken. Duschen? Nein, lieber nicht... er wollte noch schlafen, eine Dusche würde ihn nur wecken. Die Flucht durch die Geheimgänge Hogwarts brachten nichts. Er hatte nur seinen Pyjama an und er wollte nicht riskieren in diesem Aufzug zufällig mitten in der Großen Halle aufzutauchen. Egal, welche Möglichkeiten er auch durchging, keine würde in dieser Situation in Frage kommen... also blieb nur - sich dem Problem zu stellen. Und dieses Problem saß hibbelig auf dessen Bett und beobachtete Harry genau. Ergeben griff Harry nach einem seiner Päckchen und öffnete es gelangweilt. Er wusste schon, was es sein Würde: Ein Pullover von Mrs. Weasley, irgendein weiteres Buch über Quidditch von Hermine, Schockofrösche von Ron nichts von den Dursleys und ungenießbare Kekse von Hagrid. Das einzige was interessant wäre, wäre das Geschenk von Sirius... Und dieses hielt er gerade in Händen: ein Buch?! Na wunderbar, als hätte er nicht schon genug. In den anderen Geschenken war das, von dem Harry es schon erwartet hatte, weil es eben jedes Jahr so war. Er seufzte resignierend und bemerkte verwirrt, dass noch ein weiteres Geschenk halb unter seinem Bett lag. Ron hatte es vermutlich nicht bemerkt, da er sich grinsend - da er seinen Willen durchgesetzt hatte - seinen eigenen Geschenken zuwand. In Gedanken versunken, von wem er noch ein Geschenk bekommen könnte fing er langsam an, das Papier von der Box abzuwickeln. Auf dem Deckel klebte ein Zettel, Harry entfaltete diesen und war nun noch irritierter, da die Nachricht nicht sonderlich lang war und kein Name darauf zu finden war. 'Merry X-Mas! Probier's aus!' stand drauf. Nun doch neugierig, was er wohl ausprobieren sollte, öffnete er die Schachtel und - "Wuaaaaaaaaah!" schrie er und klappte den Deckel so schnell er konnte wieder herunter. Das passiert nicht, das passiert nicht! Ich habe keinen... keinen, er schluckte bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende dachte. Ich habe keine - Gleitkrem und... und keinen... 'Dildo' bekommen!!! Apathisch schüttelte er den Kopf und stopfte die Kiste so schnell es ging unter sein Kopfkissen.  
  
Tja... eine Woche war jetzt vergangen, fast eine Woche, genau genommen 6 Tage und 15 Stunden, 23 Minuten und 24.... 25.... 26.... 27.... 28.... sehr viele Sekunden, die ich aber nicht weiter erwähnen möchte. Wer jetzt nicht mitgekommen ist, es ist heute der 31. Dezember, der 2. schlimmste Tag im Jahr - Sylvester! Und ich habe noch immer nicht herausgefunden, wer mir dieses 'eigenartige' Geschenk gemacht hat. Der, der es getan hat - ich nehme an, es war ein männliches Wesen, kein Mädchen hätte mir 'das' geschenkt und mich aufgefordert es auszuprobieren! Was ich nicht getan habe nebenbei bemerkt - hat seine Spuren gut verwischt. Nach dem ich die letzten und somit die wertvollen schulfreien Tage meiner Ferien damit verbracht habe in der Schulbibliothek nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, wie ich herausfinden kann, wer mir dieses 'Geschenk' gemacht hat und ich keinen Erfolg hatte sitze ich nun mehr oder minder schlecht gelaunt in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum und sehe den anderen zu, wie sie Kübelweise Butterbier - zu erwähnen wäre, dass es sich um eine, von Fred und George umgewandelte Sorte handelt, in der sehr wohl Alkohol drin ist - runterkippen und sich die Birne zuknallen... Mein, seit dem Morgen des 25. Dezembers, geliebter Freund Ron ist einer derer, die ihre Grenzen nicht kennen. Erbärmlich, wie er völlig zugedröhnt auf dem Tisch tanzt und eine fast genauso betrunkene Hermine zu sich hochzieht. Gestresst von der ganzen Szene kann ich nur die Augen verdrehen, als die beiden auch noch beweisen müssen, wie weit sie ihre Zungen in den Mund des anderen stecken können. Ich wollte gerade ansetzten einmal tief durchzuatmen um mich etwas zu beruhigen, als mir schmerzlich bewusst wurde - als ich einen Schwall von ekelhaftem Rauch in die Lungen bekam - dass diese hier nicht möglich war. Die Luft stank nach Alk und Zigarettenrauch, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass einige noch etwas anderes rauchten. Ja, richtig: Gryffindor ist nicht so ein anständiges Haus, wie immer gesagt wurde... wir können stolz auf uns sein! Laut den Sprüchen und Gerüchten, die unter der Schülerschaft Hogwarts umging waren wir das schlimmste der vier Häuser, mit den besten Ruf bei den Lehrern zwar - mit Ausnahme der anderen Hauslehrer vermutlich - aber wenn irgendein anderer Schüler, sei es Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder auch Slytherin, hochprozentigen Alk - getarnt als Butterbier natürlich - oder anderen Stoff wollte, musste er sich nur an ein paar gewisse Gryffindors wenden um seinen Wusch zu bekommen... Wie dem auch sein, ich musste hier raus! Ich brauchte DRINGEND! frische Luft und da ich keine Lust hatte auf einen kleinen Spatziergang in dieser Scheiß Kälte, ging ich kurzerhand rauf in unseren Schlafraum. Zu meinem Glück war dieser leer, was mich aber etwas wunderte.... normalerweise waren die Schlafzimmer meist mit mindestens einem Pärchen belegt, dass sich näher kommen wollte.... vorsorglich blockierte ich die Tür und riss die Fenster so weit es ging auf. Die kühle Winterluft stach zwar auf meiner erhitzen Haut, aber es war eher ein angenehmes Gefühl, als dass es mich gestört hätte. Ich leugne nicht, dass ich nicht auch etwas angetrunken war, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen kenne ich meine Grenzen und weiß, wann es besser ist aufzuhören. Gott, wenn Malfoy das hören könnte... ich lachte leise, der würde nur wieder rumtönen, was für in wunderbar, artiger Junge ich doch bin! Pah... der soll mich kennen lernen! So unschuldig wie er wahrscheinlich glaubt bin ich auch nicht. Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie verdattert er gucken würde, wüsste er von diesem Quick-Fick mit Cho... Ein Wunder, dass es niemand erfahren hat, wir waren nicht grad leise, die Türe stand offen und jeder Spieler der Quidditch-Teams hätte uns bemerken können... Aber es ist nicht so gekommen, die Sache blieb unter uns, alles war klar, wir empfinden nichts füreinander, Schluss. Tja, auch Wunderkinder sind nicht immer rein und unschuldig! Langsam wurde mir kalt und ich entschied, dass ich müde war. Die laute Musik dröhnte von unten herauf, so war sie bei weitem angenehmer... Ich zog mir meine Hose und meinen Pulli aus - den 'tollen' blauen von Mrs. Weasley - und feuerte die Sachen in die nächst-beste Ecke. Sollten sich die dämlichen Hauselfen drum kümmern! So lässt es sich wirklich leben, kann ich nur sagen! Kühle - gut, mehr eisig-kalte - Luft wehte mir um den Kopf und mein Körper war schön dick eingepackt unter der Decke! Was für eine Mischung... So lag ich etwa 10 Minuten da, während mein Kopf fast einfror schwitzte mein Körper unter der dicken Decke. Grummelnd tastet ich in meiner Nachttischschublade nach meinem Zauberstab: ein Buch, irgendwelche Fläschchen, Dosen, Federn, noch ein Buch... wo ist dieses Scheißding nun schon wie- Scheiße! 'Das' wollte ich nun nicht in der Hand haben! Und sofort ließ ich ihn auch wieder los. Es war ja manchmal ganz angenehm dieses Körperteil in der Hand zu haben, vor allem nach gewissen Träumen, aber dann sollte es schon aus Fleisch und mein eigenes sein und nicht solch ein Plastik-Scheiß! Sauer tastete ich weiter in der Schublade, viel zu faul um mich etwas zur Seite zu drehen um vielleicht hineinschauen zu können. Wieso einfach, wenn's auch kompliziert geht!? Außerdem wäre ich dann Gefahr gelaufen, dass irgendein anderes Körperteil außer meinem Kopf und meinem Arm in Kontakt mit dieser Scheiß Kälte gekommen wäre. Also weiter mit der Suche nach dem gerade notwenigen Gegenstand! Irgendwelche Pillen - vermutlich Rons Bohnen, kleine Plastikbeutel... Plastikbeutel? Dean, irgendwann bist du dran! Sauer feuerte ich die kleinen Tütchen zu Deans Bett und suchte weiter.... - Und schon wieder! Irgendwann werde ich dieses Ding wegschmeißen! Moment, wieso habe ich das eigentlich nicht schon längst getan? Normalerweise hätte ich das doch schon längst getan.... ich redete mir ein, dass ich ihn aufgehoben habe um vielleicht doch noch irgendwann herauszubekommen, welcher Person ich diese Scheiß Gefühle, immer wenn ich ihn zufällig berühre, zu verdanken habe und ihn dafür umbringen kann! Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja an Ginny oder Hermine weiterverschenken... Hermine als Ersatz für Ron, falls dieser sie wieder mal vergessen sollte und Ginny, damit sie endlich mal was sinnvolles Tat... Damn! Allein bei der Vorstellung, wie sie oder Mine es damit tun... Och nee... dazu hatte ich nun überhaupt keine Lust! Und dieser Plastik-Schwanz in meiner Hand machte die ganze Sache auch nicht besser... Seufzend holte ich mein wunderbares Geschenk hervor und betrachtete ihn genauer: er sah schon echt aus... und fühlte sich auch fast so an, was aber - wie ich vermutete - mit Magie nachträglich geändert wurde... normalerweise fühlen sich solche Dinger doch nicht so... wirklich an, oder? Hey! Ich hab so etwas noch nie vorher in der Hand gehabt, nur drüber gelesen... also denkt nichts falsches, klar? Ich fragte mich sowieso, warum ich mir solche Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Ich war hetero, da war ich mir eigentlich sicher... na ja, bis zu diesem Abend eben. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber plötzlich lag meine Decke runtergestrampelt vom Bett auf dem Boden, ich nackt auf der blanken Matratze, genießerisch die Augen geschlossen, meine rechte Hand in meinem Schritt und die andere kramte im Nachttischfach nach einer kleinen Dose mit einem - mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sonderlich wichtigem - kühlen Gel drin.  
  
~~~  
  
Schließlich kam ich mit einem abgedämpft, ersticktem Laut in meine Hand und klappte erschöpft zusammen. Mein Atem beruhigte sich nach und nach. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort so lag aber eins wusste ich. Das war definitiv besser, als es mit einem Mädchen zu tun... und die Vorstellung, dass nicht mein Finger sondern etwas anderes, größeres in mir war ließ mich zufrieden lächeln und ich schaute erschöpft aber mit so einigen Hintergedanken, die mich bestimmt wieder hätten hart werden lassen, hätte ich nicht gerade dieses Gefühl von totaler Zufriedenheit, auf mein Weihnachtsgeschenk. In Gedanken dankte ich meinem anonymen Geschenkemacher und beschloss mich irgendwann einmal zu revangieren. Müde schaute ich auf meine Uhr, zehn nach zwölf... ich hatte die lauten Rufe der anderen Gryffindors gar nicht bemerkt. Meine Sorgen, sie hätten mein Stöhnen hören können war also vollkommen unsinnig gewesen... Irgendwie hatte ich schließlich alles, das auf meinen ersten Schritt ans 'andere Ufer' hinwies weggeräumt und bin eingedämmert. Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch lautes Klopfen geweckt. Immer noch halb schlafend tapste ich zur Tür und wollte sie öffnen, aber ich bekam die Klinke nicht herunter... "Hey! Wer auch immer da drin ist... MACHT DIE TÜR AUF!" hörte ich Rons gedämpftes Brüllen von der anderen Seite und nach und nach fielen mir die Ereignisse des letzten Abends wieder ein. Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Das ganze bereuend und auch beschämt, 'was' ich da getan hatte, krabbelte ich wieder ins Bett und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf, während ich schnell den Gegenzauber murmelte und die Tür so wieder freigab.  
  
Wieder hämmerte Ron gegen die Tür, anscheinend war er noch immer nicht ganz nüchtern - oder er hatte den beliebtesten Zauber nach Partys noch nicht angewandt - da er wie blöd an dem Türgriff rüttelte und Klopfte. Aber schließlich stolperte er ins Zimmer und brach in seinem wütendem Gebrüll, was wen auch immer einfiel, das Zimmer bis zum Morgen zu blockieren ab und ich konnte seinen Blick auf mein Bett förmlich spüren. "Ha-Harry?!" "Mh..." murmelte ich nur und zog die Decke noch höher. "Hast du die ganze Zeit das Zimmer blockiert? ... Mit wem? Ich seh niemanden." Oh Wow Ron, du bist echt n Blitzmerker! Hier ist ja auch niemand außer mir! "Ron - warum kannst du nicht einfach das machen, was du wolltest und dann verschwinden?!" "Man, du hast echt nen Kater, oder? Na ja, eigentlich wollt ich gar nichts... gut, dann sehn wir uns ja gleich beim Essen, oder?" und schon war mein bester Freund wieder verschwunden und ich konnte mich meinen Gedankengängen widmen, die mich die nächste Zeit noch länger verfolgten...  
  
Was Harry nicht wusste, war dass ein Schüler - besser bekannt als der geheimnisvolle Geschenkemacher - gelangweilt in der Großen Halle saß und darauf wartete, dass der Große Potter eben diese betreten würde - in der Hoffnung vielleicht diesen Morgen einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einem erfüllten Gesichtsausdruck zu sehn.  
  
Irgendwann gegen ein Uhr wurde Harry wieder wach, da er das Gefühl hatte, angestarrt zu werden. Er war über seine ganzen Gedanken eingeschlafen und räkelte sich nun unter der Bettdecke. Blinzelnd öffnete er erst das rechte und dann auch das linke Auge und ... blicke in zwei strahlend-blaue Augen, die ihn anlächelten. "Waaaah!" schrie Harry erschrocken und kippte auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett. Sich den Hinterkopf reibend rappelte er sich hoch und schaute wütend zu Collin Creevey. Doch das bereute er im nächsten Moment, da er von einem widerlich grellen Lichtblitz geblendet wurde. Harry hatte das Gefühl, er wäre nun gänzlich blind. "Verdammt Collin, WAS soll das!?" zischte der Schwarzhaarige und rieb sich die Augen. Collin schien die versteckte Drohung gelassen zu nehmen, stand vom Bett auf und bot dem älteren seine Hand an, die Harry mit einem DeathglareTm abtat und sich auf die Bettkante stützend aufrappelte. "Ron hat mich geschickt, ich sollte dich wecken, weil es Essenszeit ist" meinte er dann seufzend und wippte leicht vor und zurück.  
  
"Ron?" fragte Harry verwundert "warum ist er nicht selbst rauf gekommen? ... Oh - ähm, ja. Vergiss es, ich kann es mir schon denken." Collin schaute ihn verwirrt an. Harry grinste nur und fuhr dann fort "Er sitzt bereits in der Großen Halle und füttert Herm mit Essen, flüstert dann etwas von-" Harry verstellte seine Stimme etwas, damit er wie ein liebeskranker Weasley klang, "'Ich geb dir den süßesten Nachtisch, den du je hattest, Herm' und dann rennen die beiden in das nächst beste Zimmer mit Bett..." Harry seufzte und ging zu seiner Truhe um sich frische Klamotten herauszusuchen. Was er nicht bemerkte war, wie Collins Augen glasig und sein Atem schwerer wurde. "Collin, du kannst wieder in die Halle verschwinden, ich werd eben duschen und ... Collin?" als Harry sich umdrehte und Collins Zustand bemerkte blickte er verwirrt. "Collin?" fragte er noch mal. Nach etwa fünf Minuten, in denen Collin nichts tat als vor sich her zu starren und auch Harrys anstupsen nicht bemerkte, drehte Harry sich mit einem Schulterzucken um und marschierte Richtung Duschen.  
  
Etwas später saß Harry nun allein in der Großen Halle. Ron und Hermine hatten sich, wie er schon vermutet hatte, verzogen und gelangweilt stocherte Harry jetzt in seinem Salat rum. Was sollte er machen? Der Unterricht würde erst wieder in einer Woche beginnen... Er könnte sich endlich mal an seine Massen von Arbeiten setzten, die sie von den Lehrern aufgebrummt bekommen haben, er könnte Hagrid mal wieder besuchen, Sirius schreiben, dass ihm das Buch sehr gut gefallen hätte - auch wenn er es noch nicht gelesen hat ... Nachdem er den letzten Schluck Kürbissaft getrunken hatte stand Harry schließlich auf um seine Sachen zu holen und in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Irgendwann musste er ja mit den ganzen Kram anfangen, warum also nicht jetzt?  
  
Als Harry im Jungenschlafsaal der Sechstklässler ankam, war er doch ganz froh, dass Collin sich während des Essens dazu bemüht hatte aus seiner Starre aufzuwachen und etwas anderes, produktiveres zu tun. Denn nach dem Harry aus den Duschen kam stand Collin noch immer am gleichen Ort und starrte vor sich hin, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er den Mund nun leicht geöffnet hatte und etwas Sabber aus dem rechten Mundwinkel lief. Nun ja, wenn's Spaß macht, hatte Harry sich nur gedacht und war schließlich hinunter in die Große Halle gegangen. Er kramte schnell seine Bücher, Federkiel, Tinte und Pergamentrollen raus, stopfte diese in seine Tasche und schlenderte dann zu Bibliothek.  
  
Gerade hatte er alles, was er noch für den Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall brauchte herausgesucht und nun etliche Bücher mit Berichten und Texten über Animagi aufgeschlagen, als plötzlich eine schwarze Katze mit stechend grauen Augen auf seinen angefangenen Aufsatz sprang, das Pergament dabei zerriss und ihm schnurrend einen zusammengerollten Zettel auf dieses fallen lies. Nachdem der Gryffindor den ersten Schrecken hinter sich hatte, lächelte er und kraulte die Katze am Hals, er war eben zu tierlieb um der Katze böse zu sein... Diese streckte genüsslich den Kopf und schnurrte noch mehr. "Ooi, wie süß, ist das deine, Harry? Ich dachte immer, du hättest Hedwig?" Harry blickte auf und sah eine lächelnde Parvaty Patil vor sich. "Ähm, nein, das ist nicht meine Katze." Klärte Harry sie auf und schaute der Katze fragend in die grauen Augen. "Aber sie ist süß, stimmt. Ich wüsste zu gern, wem sie gehört. ... ungewöhnlich, oder? Ich hab noch nie vorher eine Katze mit grauen Augen gesehen ..." Wie gebannt starrte Harry in die Augen der Katze. Sie erinnerten ihn an etwas, nur wusste er nicht an was. Seufzend widmete er sich der Nachricht, die er eben bekommen hatte. Grad wollte er das Wachssiegel aufreißen, als ihn ein Schrei zusammenfahren ließ. Erschrocken blickte er auf und verwirrt schaute er von Parvaty zur Katze und wieder zurück ... "Was..." begann er, doch wurde er von der Gryffindor unterbrochen, die sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hand hielt. "Dieses Mistviech hat mich gekratzt, ich hab sie nicht mal berührt und sie faucht und kratzt um sich!" meckerte sie und wollte die Katze mit ihren Blicken töten. Nun noch verwirrter schaute Harry von Parvaty wieder zur Katze, die es sich mittlerweile auf seinem Schoß bequem gemacht hat und wieder zufrieden schnurrte, als Harry sie kraulte. "Ich weiß nicht, was du hast, sie ist doch ganz lieb?" fragte Harry, doch Parvaty meinte nur etwas wie "Tse, Mistviech!", drehte sich um und verschwand. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hob Harry die Pergamentrolle wieder und öffnete sie. Heut ist ein mehr als verwirrender Tag stellte er in Gedanken fest, als er die Nachricht las. Potter, komm um 10 zum Astronomieturm. stand da und sonst nichts. Kein Name, kein Hinweiß, wer es sein könnte. Nur dass er dort sein sollte. Den Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall hatte Harry längst vergessen. Seit etwa 10 Minuten saß er da, kraulte die Katze und überlegte, von wem er diese Nachricht bekommen haben könnte. Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die nächste kam ihm sein mysteriöser Geschenkemacher in den Sinn. Was wenn er ihm die Nachricht hat zukommen lassen? Wenn er sich mit ihm treffen wollte?! Vorsichtig weckte er die dösende Katze und setzte sie auf den Tisch. Dann sammelte er schnell seine Sachen zusammen und lief eilig zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Die Katze trottete miauzend hinter ihm her.  
  
Bereits um kurz nach acht war Harry dermaßen aufgeregt, dass er sich weder auf die Partie Schach mit Ron, noch auf ein Gespräch mit ihm über das nächste Quiddich Spiel oder gar Hausaufgaben konzentrieren konnte. So saß er also hibbelig und nervös auf seinem Bett und blätterte hektisch in einem Buch herum. Irgendwo musste dieser Spruch sein sagte sich Harry immer wieder und kam nach etlichen weiteren Seiten drauf, dass es so etwas wie einen Register gibt - auch in diesem Buch. Nachdem er schließlich die richtige Seite gefunden hatte schlug Harry diese auf und las sich den Zauber durch. Die Durchführung an sich war nicht schwer, nur die Aussprache machte einige Schwierigkeiten. Dann, nach etlichen Fehlversuchen, stand er nun vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafraum der Jungen und betrachtete sich sein Werk. Das Buch hatte er bei einem seiner nächtlichen Durchstöberungen in der Verbotenen Abteilung entdeckt und hatte es mitgehen lassen. In dem Buch standen Zauber und Tränke drin, mit denen man sein Aussehen und Kleider 'umgestalten' konnte. Und nun stand der Gryffindor also mit enger, schwarzer Jeans, einem gryffindor-rotem Hemd und einer Goldkette um den Hals da. Dieses Buch war mehr als praktisch. So konnte er nun also alle seine beziehungsweise Dudleys alte Kleider in neue umwandeln ... einziger Nachteil: es hält nur 24 Stunden. Aber das sollte für Harry kein Problem darstellen. Harry holte einmal tief Luft und schaute wieder auf seine Uhr. Zehn vor neun. Also noch knapp eine Stunde, dann weiß er endlich, wem er sein untypisches Weihnachtsgeschenk zu verdanken hatte. Um sich etwas abzulenken und die Zeit tot zu schlagen nahm sich Harry die Katze, lies sich auf seinem Bett nieder und spielte ihr.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später aber war Harry bereits auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm. Nachdem Seamus kurz nach neun nach oben kam um irgendetwas zu holen, die Katze gesehen hatte, diese aus Harrys Umarmung nehmen und sie auch knuddeln wollte, weil sie doch so süß aussah, die Katze sich das aber nicht gefallen lassen und kurzerhand - oder besser kurzertatze - drei rot leuchtende Kratzer über dessen Wange gezogen hatte, Seamus Harry daraufhin angefahren hatte, was er doch für eine verkommene Katze hätte und dann sauer ohne das zu tun, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestapft war, hatte Harry sich entschlossen sich schon mal auf den Weg zu machen um solche Vorfälle in den nächsten Minuten zu vermeiden. Auf die Minute genau um halb zehn stand Harry vor der Astronomieturmtür. Die Mieze schlängelte sich miauzend um seine Füße. Seitdem sie ihn in der Bibliothek die Nachricht gebracht hatte war sie nicht von Harrys Seite gewichen und hatte niemand anderen an sich herangelassen ohne dass dieser bleibende Erinnerung an sein Treffen mit ihr hatte. Nervös wischte Harry sich den Schweiß von seinen Händen an der Hose ab und griff nach der Türklinke. Langsam, wirklich fast in Zeitlupe drückte er sie runter und öffnete die Tür, wobei diese ein knarrendes Geräusch von sich gab, das den Gryffindor zusammenzucken lies. Kurz nachdem er den dunklen Raum betrat und festgestellt hatte, dass noch niemand da war - warum auch sollte dieser jemand eine halbe Stunde zu früh kommen so wie Harry? - zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und entzündete einige Kerzen. Etwas ruhiger setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und starrte unentwegt auf die Tür. Bei jedem kleinen Geräusch fuhr er zusammen ... doch jedes Mal war es etwas anderes: ein Vogel, der an der Decke sein Nest hatte und mit den Flügeln raschelte; sein Magen, da er das Abendessen vor Aufregung ausfallen lassen hatte; die Katze, die leise schnurrte ... Genervt von seiner eigenen Nervosität fasste sich Harry an die Stirn, fuhr sich durch die Harre, rieb sich über die Augen. Dann, es schien ihm nach einer Ewigkeit bewegte sich der Türgriff nach unten. Gespannt, wer es nun war, hielt er den Atem an, schluckte und starrte weiter auf die Tür. Selbst die Katze hatte für einen Moment in der Bewegung inne gehalten, die Schnurrhaare zucken einmal und dann lief sie zu der Tür, die nun einen kleinen Spalt weit geöffnet war, zwängte sich durch diesen hindurch und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Treppenhauses. Einige Sekunden vergingen, dann wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und im Türrahmen stand ...  
  
Harry Klappte der Kiefer runter. Fassungslos starrte er der Person in die Augen, die denen der Katze wirklich sehr glichen. Er wusste doch, dass ihn diese Augen an wen erinnerten. "Potter ... mach den Mund zu, das sieht bescheuert aus - oder seh ich so gut aus?" er schaute an sich hinab: dunkelgrünes, halb geöffnetes Hemd, die Katze auf dem Arm und an die Brust gekuschelt, Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle und eingravierter Schlange, schwarze - enge - Lederhose, schwere schwarze Stiefel ... eben Draco Malfoy. "Eigentlich ganz gewöhnlich, wie immer, meinst du nicht?" fragte er und grinste dieses typische Draco-Malfoy- Grinsen. "M- Malfoy?!" "Wow, welche Erkenntnis. Ich bin beeindruck, Potter" meinte dieser sarkastisch und trat die Tür zu. Dann kam er langsam näher wobei er sich jedoch mehr der Katze widmete als Harry. Dieser Ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken gerade selbst um wieder zu Verstand zu kommen und den Mund zu schließen. Mit schief gelegten Kopf starrte er den anderen Jungen an. Es war direkt süß, wie Malfoy mit der Katze schmuste und sie verträumt kraulte. ... Moooooment! Das Wort 'süß' und Malfoy in einem Satz und dann auch noch in Bezug auf eben diesen!? Harry, du solltest besser darauf achten, was du isst. Schließlich erhob sich dieser und schritt zögernd auf den Slytherin zu. Draco aber schien Harrys jetzigen Zustand - auch bekannt als Verwirrung - nicht sonderlich zu stören, sah lächelnd - ja er lächelte wirklich! Das war das erste Lächeln auf Draco Malfoys Gesicht, dass Harry je sah und noch dazu war es .. nun ja, nicht falsch - auf und meinte dann "Sie ist süß, oder? Ich hab sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen, als ich sie gesehen habe." "Ahm ... ja" war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel. Malfoy war irgendwie anders. Und das verwirrte ihn, verwirrte ihn sehr! "Was ist, Potter? Sonst bist du doch wenigstens Ansatzweise schlagfertig. Nicht dass das eben eine Beleidigung sein sollte, aber etwas wie 'ich wusste gar nicht dass du ein Herz hast' hätte ich schon erwartet..." Sonst bist du auch so, wie ein Malfoy sein sollte, verdammt. Einige Minuten schwiegen sich die beiden Jungen an, dann setzte Draco die Katze seufzend auf den Boden und drehte sich zu Harry. "Nun... ich wollte mit dir reden." Wieder schluckte Harry schwer. Dann sah er von seinen Füßen auf, genau in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers, der nun ziemlich dicht bei ihm stand, nebenbei bemerkt. Erwartungsvoll blicke er Draco an. Was wollte er ihm sagen, worüber wollte er reden? "Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt 'Was will er nur, was ist es, über das er reden will ... allein ... hier oben ... '" Draco hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, als Harry verblüfft die Augen aufriss. "Woher weißt du, was ich denke?!" fragte dieser verwirrt. "Wusste ich schon immer. Ich weiß nicht, hab ich vermutlich geerbt von wem auch immer. Sag bloß du wusstest das noch nicht?!" fragte Draco erstaunt und trotzdem mit solch einer Gleichgültigkeit, die den Gryffindor nur noch mehr verwirrte. "Oh!" war alles, was ihm wieder mal einfiel. Dracos Mundwinkel begannen leicht zu zucken, dann grinste er, unterdrückte ein Lachen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte und kurz darauf war der Raum erfüllt von Lachen. "Gott, Potter ... du bist so naiv, dass man dich dafür fast umarmen möchte" sagte er schließlich, als er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte. "Natürlich kann ich keine Gedanken lesen. Aber hey, ich bin gut im raten!" grinste er und seufzte einmal. "Aber weswegen ich dich sprechen wollte ..." er kam noch einige Schritte näher und grinste ein Grinsen, das Harry diesmal jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte. "... Malfoy?" fragte er zögernd und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Diese Situation gefiel ihm nicht. Dann aber drehte sich der Slytherin auf dem Absatz um und ging wieder etwas zurück, ehe er sich wieder an Harry wandte. "Gut, reden wir" meinte er nur, lehnte sich gegen den Lehrertisch und musterte Harry. "Ich ... Malfoy, was ..." stotterte Harry, doch schüttelte dann schnell den Kopf und fuhr fort. "Verdammt was soll das?! Willst du mich verarschen? Kommt gleich Snape rein und zeiht Gryffindor 100 Punkte ab, weil ich nachts durch Hogwarts renne? Oder willst du einfach nur wieder der großkotzige Slytherin-Prinz sein und dem 'Gold Jungen' eins dieser 'witzigen' Geschenke machen, um ihn bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit damit aufzuziehen!?" Draco hatte Harrys Ausbruch stillschweigend hingenommen und ihn wartend angeschaut. Er wunderte sich zwar, was für ein Geschenk Harry meinte, doch sagte nichts. Stattdessen stieß er sich von der Tischkante ab und kam wieder auf Harry zu. Dieser beobachtet ihn wachsam und verfolge jede seiner Bewegungen. "Nun, eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vor ..." entgegnet ihm Draco leise. "Ach nein?" fragte Harry und machte ein abwertendes Geräusch. "Nein." War die schlichte Antwort des Slytherins, welche unterstütz wurde, als er genau vor Harry stehen blieb, ihn lange in die grünen Augen schaute, sich dann vorbeugte und seine auf Harrys Lippen legte. Im ersten Moment riss Harry erschrocken die Augen auf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Draco dies tun würde ... klar, der Slytherin benahm sich merkwürdig aber das? Nun, es war aber nicht unangenehm, nur ... na ja, so plötzlich. Kurz darauf schloss Harry die Augen und begann den Kuss sanft zu erwidern. Zögernd hob er seine Hand und legte sie leicht in Dracos Nacken. Draco grinste in sich hinein. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry so schnell mitmachen würde, eher hatte er eine Szene vermutet, in der sich der Gryffindor über ihn aufregte und ihn anfuhr, was zum Teufel er sich gedacht hätte .. blablabla ... Doch jetzt, wo Harry auch 'aktiv' wurde, begann er den Kuss zu intensivieren und zog den Jungen dichter an sich, fuhr sanft die Siluette seines Körpers nach, was Harry einen angenehmen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Als sie sich - notgedrungener Weise, durch auftretenden Mangel an Sauerstoff - von einander trennten, schaute Harry Draco fragend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, trat wieder einen Schritt vor auf Harry zu und zog ihn zu sich ran, strich ihm mit dem Zeigefinger sanft über die Lippen und ersetzte diesen dann durch seine eigenen. In den Kuss seufzend schob Harry Draco langsam nach hinten, bis dieser gegen den Tisch stieß, gegen den er sich eben noch gelehnt hatte. Währenddessen begann Draco Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen, es von seinen Schultern zu streifen und die nun entblößte Haut zu liebkosen ...  
  
~~~  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, bemerkte er zwei Dinge: neben ihm war ein Wärme abstrahlendes etwas, das nicht seine Decke war und in dessen Umarmung er sich befand und zweitens tat ihm sein Hintern dermaßen weh, dass er unruhig hin und her rutschte um dieses unangenehme Gefühl los zu werden und sich sicher war, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht vernünftig sitzen würde können... Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Seine Sicht war anfangs verschwommen, doch kurz darauf klärte sie sich etwas, wenn auch wirklich nur ein wenig, da er seine Brille nun mal nicht auf hatte. [*] Doch das, was er erkennen konnte ließ ihn erstarren, die Augen ungläubig weit aufreißen und den Atem anhalten. Seine Stirn lehnte gegen die Brust eines Jungen, die sich ruhig hob und senkte. Die Haut war blass und als Harry den Kopf leicht zurück legte konnte er eine silberne Kette mit einem Drachenanhänger dran erahnen.  
  
Harry schluckte. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich... nein, er glaubte einfach nicht, dass er das getan hatte. Nicht mit ... M- Malfoy. Dieser seufzte im Schlaf und drückte Harrys Körper etwas mehr an sich. Dann kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück, wie er in den Astronomieturm gekommen war, Malfoy erschienen ist und sie dann .... nun ja. Aber im Grunde war es doch egal, oder? Er wollte sich revangieren für das Weihnachtsgeschenk. Und wenn Malfoy ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte, dann war es in Ordnung... und wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann hatte es ihm auch gefallen. Jetzt wo die Erinnerungen wieder da waren... so schlecht war es nicht, es war sogar besser gewesen, als zu Sylvester ... bei weitem besser. Besser, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wohlig seufzte Harry und kuschelte sich enger an Draco, welcher im Schlaf nun lächelte.  
  
Als Harry das nächste mal wach wurde, gähnte er erst einmal und stellte dann fest, dass er nicht mehr in Dracos Armen, sondern dass dieser auf ihm lag, den Kopf in die rechte Hand gestützt hatte und ihn beobachtete. "Netter Mund ..." meinte er dann grinsend. Harry blinzelte ein zwei mal, ehe er verstand, was Draco meinte. Aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte Draco sich schon zu ihm runter gelehnt und Harrys mit seinen Lippen verschlossen. Innerlich seufzend schloss er die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft. Schließlich ließ Draco von Harrys Lippen ab und begann dann, dessen Hals zu küssen und leicht an der Haut zu saugen. "Malfoy?" murmelte Harry leise, als Antwort bekam er nur ein 'Mh'. "Ich ... wollte dir noch danken, wegen dem Geschenk." "Geschenk?" fragte Draco und hob den Kopf wieder um Harry fragend anzuschauen. "Jaaa, das ..." die Wangen des Gryffindors färbten sich rosa. "Weihnachtsgeschenk..." "Wovon redeschd du? Isch hab dir nischdsch zu Weihnachden geschenkd..." murmelte Draco unverständlich, da er sich wieder Harrys Hals gewidmet hatte. Harry schlug erschrocken die Augen auf...  
  
Währenddessen saß Collin den Kopf in die Hand gestützt am Haustisch der Gryffindors in der großen Hallen und stocherte verstimmt in seinem Frühstück herum. Total in Gedanken versunken, was er als nächstes unternehmen würde um endlich Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen ... Hatte mein Geschenk denn nicht gereicht, verdammt?! Frage er sich leise und grummelte weiter vor sich hin ... Blöd wie er war hatte er natürlich vergessen auf den Brief, den er Harry kurz nach Weihnachten geschickt hatte auch 'Harry Potter' raufzuschreiben und er war nie angekommen ...  
  
FIN  
  
[*] ich nehme an, Harry ist weitsichtig ... warum bräuchte er zum lesen, schreiben etc. sonst eine Brille?  
  
Ooookay. Warum auch immer, ich weiß nich, wieso der eine Part in der ich- Form geschrieben ist ... na ja. Ich wollt einfach mal wieder ne Harry Potter Story schreibe *smiles*  
  
Mata ne! Jacky 


End file.
